The conventional electronic igniter is a single spark discharge igniter. Such single spark discharge igniter is being increasingly used in Europe, the U.S., Japan, etc. in order to reduce pollution due to vehicle exhaust. In order to improve the continuity of starting ignition and combustion, the Ford company of the U.S. has recently developed a ferrimagnetic resonant capacitance discharge continuous spark igniting system (c.f. "Electronic Equipments for Automobile", The People's Communication Publishing House, August, 1985, pp. 175-178), which is a program-controlled system and has the advantages of sustained discharging during the period of continuous ignition, long duration of controlling the spark, and high continuation rate of the spark current, etc. These advantages can hardly be reached by conventional electronic igniters. Said program-controlled ferrimagnetic resonant capacitance discharge continuous spark igniting system has a capacitance discharge igniting circuit, a trigger, a strobing oscillator, a power amplifier, and a feedback coil. Its disadvantages lie in that the operational reliability of the circuits is impaired when the supply voltage and the load vary largely; besides, it has complex construction, large volume and high cost.
An apparatus for electronic ignition systems of the multiple spark type is illustrated in the European Patent Application Publication No. 0 142 478. In that apparatus, the pulse generator, the voltage-stabilizing circuit and the signal amplifying circuit are not integally designed, said circuits operate not purely in switching-on or switching-off state, but in linear adjusting state, so that its power consumption and self-heating are larger, while the duration and the reliability of transistors are easily reduced.